gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Last Name
Last Name ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der ersten Staffel, April, April, und wird von April mit den New Directions gesungen. Vor ihrem Auftritt, wundert sich Will, wo April ist, die kurz darauf betrunken erscheint. Er konfrontiert sie, weil sie ihm versprochen hat, damit aufzuhören, woran sie sich aber nicht erinnert und des Weiteren erklärt, dass sie betrunken war, weshalb man das nicht ernst nehmen kann. Emma holt ihn aus dem Raum und sagt ihm, dass er April nicht auftreten lassen kann, doch er meint, dass er es muss, da es die Kids sonst auch nicht durchziehen. Nach der Performance verlässt April den Glee Club. Das Original stammt von Carrie Underwood aus ihrem zweiten Album "Carnival Ride" aus dem Jahr 2008. Charts Lyrics April: Last night, I got served A little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby April und New Directions: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name April: Whoo We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So I blame it on the Cuervo Oh where did my manners go? April und New Directions: And I don't even know his last name Oh, my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name Here we go... April: Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure how I got here Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem... April und New Directions: I don't even know my last name Oh my mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name What have I done What have I done What have I done Oh, what have I done I don't even know my last name Well it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name April (New Directions): Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, wooow Yeah-yeah (oh), yeah-yeah (oh), Yeah-yeah (oh), Yeah-yeah April und New Directions: Yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, ohhhh yeah It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name Oh yeah Trivia *Einige Teile der Choreo wurden in My Life Would Suck Without You verwendet. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von April Rhodes